


A Hallway Is A Canyon

by Shinku_Seishin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pining, Suicide contemplation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Seishin/pseuds/Shinku_Seishin
Summary: Max thinks.Max cries.





	A Hallway Is A Canyon

Your chest is empty. 

 

Not empty exactly, but it is empty of emotion. Filled instead with that heavy feeling of unrequited love. Of unvoiced longing and the self contained abuse of oneself. You want to curl in on yourself and disappear, but you know that you could never do it.

 

You feel weak, for wishing it was so much easier. That someone else's incompetence or a freak incident would cause your untimely demise. Not being strong enough to do it yourself. 

 

Even worse. You wish that she would die. That blonde haired goddess less than 20 meters away. She's the source of all this hurt inside of you, why is it bad to wish that she'd just disappear?

 

The tones of The Killers blast from the worn speakers of your laptop. The story of love abused and taken for granted. You absently wish you'd gotten at least a kiss. You absently wish for a destiny to call you to a greater purpose. 

 

You consider the marks on your thighs, faded scars from a time long since passed. Relics of a worse time in a worse place. You've gotten past that, or so you'd like to believe. You remember what one of your old therapists once said to you, "self harm doesn't only damage the body, but the soul as well." You wonder if one could harm oneself and still have a soul. 

 

You consider going and crossing that canyon of a stride a half, knocking down her door and confessing all. You do not move from your sitting position. 

 

You wish that you knew the right words. That you found the right time. That an easy oppertunity would present itself.

 

Paraphrasing lyrics unknowingly, you wonder if she just doesn't remember the thrill of affection. You wish you could say something loving.


End file.
